Impatience
by Korrigane
Summary: On a beau être des génies, on ne trouve pas toujours toutes les solutions... Heureusement que Paige est là pour soulager Walter... Walter/Paige, bien entendu... ! Première fanfic, soyez indulgent(e)s svp...! Selon les commentaires, d'autres chapitres pourraient suivre.
**IMPATIENCE**

 _Merci à Abeille, Danacarine et MaOrie, mes guest revieweuses, ainsi qu'à ma gentille "anonymous" ! Vos commentaires me motivent à écrire, améliorer mes textes en suivant vos conseils... Mille merci ! Puissent les Dieux Fan et Fiction faire que d'autres suivent votre vénérable exemple !_

 _Bonne lecture...!_

* * *

\- Ahhhh ! Trouvez-moi une solution, gronda Walter à bout de nerfs

\- Détends-toi mon vieux, commença Toby en s'adossant à un mur du garage. Je suis certain que c'est ta mauvaise gestion d'un facteur stress…

\- Que je sois énervé ou détendu, ça me gratte autant ! Vous êtes des génies ou quoi ?!

\- J'peux rien pour toi, fit Happy, plongée dans le démontage du moteur d'une grosse cylindrée

\- Moi je peux seulement te dire qu'il y a 72% de chance que Toby ait raison… Est-ce que tu veux les statistiques sur l'origine de ce genre de démangeaisons, proposa Sylvester, installé à son bureau

\- Nan… Je veux juste que ça s'arrête… Trouvez-moi une solution… Celui qui fait ça, je l'invite au Amber Bay !

Walter semblait excédé. Ses doigts ne cessaient de venir gratter son cuir chevelu irrité tandis qu'il s'efforçait de rester relativement calme, assis devant son ordinateur

\- Me revoilà, lança Paige à la cantonade alors qu'elle regagnait le garage, quitté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée

\- Non, Walter, je t'assure que c'est une réponse psychosomatique à l'absence de mission… Près de deux semaines… Clairement, ça te « prend la tête »… Reprit Toby en ignorant totalement l'arrivée de l'ancienne serveuse.

Le comportementaliste avait quitté son appui mural pour s'approcher de son compère et développer sa théorie à grand renfort d'une gestuel de conférencier aguerri.

\- Visiblement, Sylvester n'a pas donné les statistiques sur ce genre de situation… soupira Paige

\- Comment ça, s'étonna Walter, cessant un instant de se gratter le crâne

\- Parce que dans ce cas, mes petits génies, vous sauriez déjà ce qu'il se passe…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mademoiselle « normale », grommela le comportementaliste, légèrement vexé à l'idée que la jeune femme détienne la vérité quant à la situation de Walter

\- Tu estimes tant que cela mes calculs de probabilité, s'émut Sylvester en quittant des yeux son Rubik's Cube

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et en tenant compte de notre dernière mission, tu aurais trouvé aussi vite que moi…

\- QUOI ?!

\- Oh, du calme, Walter… On a juste le temps de voir ça avant que je n'aille chercher Ralph à l'école… Allez, file là-haut !

\- Il a quoi ? / J'ai quoi ? firent en cœur Happy, Toby, Sylvester et Walter

La jeune femme soupira puis posa son sac en papier sur le bureau le plus proche d'elle et commença lentement ses explications, comme si elle s'adressait à de très jeunes enfants... de très jeunes enfants très intelligents!

\- Les démangeaisons du cuir chevelu peuvent être provoquées par plein de choses et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner des proportions exactes… Mais on trouve, pêle-mêle : maladies de peau, stress, parasites, champignons, allergies, problèmes de régulation du sébum, etc… Mais si on prend en compte notre dernière mission…

\- … mais oui ! s'exclama la calculatrice humaine en se relevant soudainement de sa chaise

\- Voilà, Sylvester a deviné… En considérant que nous avons passé un certain temps dans cette crèche, véritable incubateur de maladies et parasites infantiles, que Walter a des cheveux épais et bouclés… Il a des poux…

\- Quoi ?! J'ai des poux ? impossible, c'est pour les enfants... et ça aurait commencé avant, ça… commença le surdoué, immédiatement coupé par son amie

\- Tu ne tiens pas compte du délai pour que les lentes deviennent adultes…

\- …

\- Il faut environ deux semaines pour qu'elles passent de lentes à poux...

\- On est dans les délais, fit Sylvester. Statistiquement, il est presque certain que tu aies raison, Paige.

\- Je te fais confiance pour les probabilités, sourit la jeune femme. Pour ce qui est des maladies infantiles, je suis experte… Et Ralph a une tête à poux, il les attire… J'ai donc un peu d'expérience sur le sujet... On le temps habituel pour que les lentes soient matures, c'est pour ça que ça ne te gratte que maintenant.

\- Et on fait quoi, grogna le brun en se grattant le crâne de plus belle

\- On monte… Je reviens de la pharmacie, j'ai acheté ce qu'il faut. Il ne reste qu'à te passer la tête au peigne anti-poux… Allez, là-haut !

Le surdoué ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivi de sa comparse qui lui indiqua sans un mot la direction de la salle de bains. Repoussant la porte derrière eux, elle lui demanda se s'agenouiller devant le bac de douche et de pencher la tête en avant. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, légèrement troublé par cette soudaine intimité ainsi que par le côté directif de son amie.

Paige sortit le peigne du sachet et entreprit de le faire glisser dans la chevelure brune, depuis la nuque jusqu'au front, lentement, consciencieusement… Chaque geste arrachait à Walter des frissons de délice, le contraignant rapidement à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir. Quant à Paige, elle savourait chaque instant… Elle qui rêvait depuis trop longtemps de passer les doigts dans l'épaisse tignasse du brun, elle était au paradis…

Après quelques minutes, la jolie blonde le fit reculer avant de s'attaquer, toujours agenouillée, à l'extermination des lentes et poux tombés dans le receveur de douche. Walter était comme tétanisé, seuls ses yeux étaient encore mobiles ils parcouraient le corps fin de son amie, glissant sur ses fesses moulées dans le jeans, remontant sur le quartier de peau dénudée en bas de son dos, puis le débardeur blanc qui épousait ses courbes, les épaules couleur miel balayées par des mèches de cheveux échappées de la queue de cheval…Il sursauta quand Paige l'interpella.

\- Hum ?!

\- Reviens, je te dis, on doit finir avant que j'aille chercher Ralph à l'école… c'est presque l'heure !

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas fini ?

\- Non, je vais te redonner un rapide coup de peigne, au cas où il resterait quelques poux ou lentes, et ensuite shampoing spécial…

\- Non, mais… Ne t'embête pas, Paige, je peux faire ça seul…

\- Le traitement des poux, il faut être deux, que tu le veuilles ou non… Allez, dépêche-toi…

Il abdiqua, parcouru par des frissons d'anticipation… Paige fut plus rapide pour le second contrôle elle lui mouilla ensuite les cheveux avec délicatesse avant d'appliquer une généreuse dose de shampoing et débuter le massage. Elle culpabilisait légèrement de profiter de la situation, sachant que son ami aurait pu gérer au moins partiellement ses "soins d'extermination de poux". Cependant, l'occasion était trop tentante et... unique... Jamais plus elle ne parviendrait à être physiquement aussi proche de lui, à trouver un prétexte "valable" pour le toucher... _Au diable la bonne conscience_ , songea-t-elle.

Walter était au comble du délice… ou de la torture. Les doigts de la jeune femme se faisaient sensuels, caressants, glissant sur sa nuque raidie par des heures de travail sur l'ordinateur, traçant des cercles lents contre son cuir chevelu, lui massant le crâne avec délicatesse, effleurant la peau sensible de son cou… Il ne savait plus si le geste était d'une douceur maternelle ou d'une sensualité explosive; Walter se sentait perdre pied entre les mains de Paige. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à retrouver ses marques et son regarda se posa sur… le décolleté de la jeune femme… Le génie s'arracha à la contemplation de ces rondeurs plus qu'attrayantes et baissa les paupières, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre un contrôle mental et physique. Ses pensées divaguaient entre les caresses divines de l'ancienne serveuse et les courbes brièvement aperçues. Son rythme cardiaque s'était littéralement enflammé, tout comme son corps, qui commençait à réagir à cette situation troublante. Pendant que la jeune femme lui rinçait la tête, Walter focalisait son esprit sur la longue liste des parasites qui coexistaient dans les bacs à sable… Cela lui permit d'apaiser la réaction physique impromptue, qui se serait révélée fort gênante s'il n'avait pu la maîtriser avant d'avoir besoin de se relever… Pendant que Paige rinçait la douche et rangeait les produits, Walter se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, écartant ainsi toutes ces pensées perturbantes qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il se retrouvait proche de la jeune femme… ou qu'il pensait à elle…

\- Ah… Le Amber Bay, tu disais, l'interrogea Paige qui n'avait pas oublié l'enjeu fort intéressant de cette situation

\- Hum… ? Euh… Oui… Tu connais ce restaurant ?

\- Non… C'est donc là que tu vas m'amener ? Demanda doucement Paige

\- Je… Euh… Oui… Enfin non. Je veux dire… Si ta solution fonctionne et que ça arrête de me gratter, alors oui, je t'invite au Amber Bay…

Le génie se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était ravi d'avoir enfin un prétexte pour inviter cette amie oh combien proche, mais... L'appréhension d'une plus grande proximité, d'un repas en tête à tête, le perturbait. Surtout après ces quelques minutes partagées dans sa salle de bain.

\- Walter, le receveur de douche comptait au moins une dizaine de ces bestioles… C'est _**CA**_ l'origine…

\- On verra… demain, si c'est fini, j'appelle le restaurant pour réserver…

\- Ok… ça me va… Mais… Walter, les poux, ça ne disparaît pas en une fois… Il reste probablement des lentes…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, soupira le jeune homme qui se doutait de la réponse

\- Utiliser ce shampoing que je t'ai ramené… Et je contrôlerai avec le peigne deux fois par jour… Flute, j'ai oublié de prendre des huiles essentielles… Tant pis, je t'en préparerai un mélange, avec les miennes…

\- Que… De quoi tu parles ?

\- Les huiles essentielles… J'imagine que l'aromathérapie ça ne parle pas à ton esprit cartésien, mais…

\- Si, bien sûr, les huiles essentielles sont chargées de substances actives qui sont réutilisées en médecine allopathique « traditionnelle »… Commença le jeune homme

\- Oh… Bien… Enfin, on peut utiliser certaines essences pour lutter contre les poux, éviter ou limiter la contamination, et calmer ces démangeaisons… Je te préparerai ça, il suffira de l'appliquer après le peigne anti-poux.

La jeune femme sortait quand Walter, mû par une impulsion soudaine, lui saisit le poignet

\- Hey… Merci… de prendre soin de moi… et de trouver une solution…

\- C'est normal, souffla Paige, troublée par ce contact que le génie maintenait

\- Au fait, tu… Tu me notes combien je te dois…

\- ...

\- ... La pharmacie...

\- C'est bon…

\- Non, Paige… Il n'y a pas de raison. Dis-moi, je te rembourse, trancha Walter en libérant le poignet de son amie.

Une semaine plus tard, devant son armoire, Paige resongeait à cette histoire de poux… Walter était totalement débarrassé des parasites, ses soins avaient donc prouvé leur efficacité. Les moments partagés avaient rapproché les jeunes gens, les rendant plus complices. Cette nouvelle intimité entre eux troublait l'ancienne serveuse, qui se savait plus toujours comment réagir « logiquement » auprès de son ami… Lors du premier shampoing, puis au cours des applications d'huiles essentielles, Paige avait eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer son envie (folle) d'ôter sa chemise à Walter et laisser ses mains glisser sur son dos, son torse… Le moindre frôlement lui arrachait de délicieux frissons, chaque fois qu'il s'approchait ou lui parlait, des papillons taquins venaient se nicher au creux de son ventre… Elle rêvait de lui…

La jeune femme soupira et saisit dans sa penderie une robe noire, longue, fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle l'avait achetée sur un coup de cœur et aucune occasion ne lui avait encore permis de la revêtir… Des escarpins noirs et une étole couleur framboise agrémenteraient la tenue, ainsi qu'un sac assorti à la pièce d'étoffe. Accompagnée de Ralph, elle arriva au garage quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue. Walter était déjà prêt et bavardait avec Toby. Il était superbe, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume gris dont la veste était posée sur une chaise. Les deux hommes se figèrent en la voyant.

\- Tu es superbe Paige…

\- Merci Toby…

La jeune femme ne vit pas Walter baisser la tête lorsque son ami lui glissa « Hey, complimente-la… elle le mérite carrément ! ». Le jeune homme la rejoignit et ils quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant Ralph en compagnie du comportementaliste.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un dîner excellent agrémenté de discussions tantôt sérieuses et éclairées, tantôt légères et amusées, les jeunes gens sortirent du restaurant. Ils étaient devant l'établissement, un peu gênés, ne sachant que dire ou faire...

\- Tu es magnifique, Paige, souffla Walter un peu gêné

\- Oh… merci… fit la jeune femme en replaçant son étole qui était pourtant parfaitement placée sur ses épaules

Walter avait constaté que les joues de son amie s'étaient rosies, mais comment l'interpréter ? Toby lui aurai été d'un grand secours… Les statistiques de Sylvester aussi, d'ailleurs… Peut-être était-elle embarrassée par ce compliment, ou simplement touchée ? Troublée par ses mots ? Ou bien était-ce une réaction vaso-dynamique due à la sortie du restaurant surchauffé et l'arrivée dans un milieu plus frais et aéré… ?

Il lui proposa de faire quelques pas sur les quais, afin de profiter de cette soirée et digérer le succulent menu qui leur avait été servi. Paige accepta avec plaisir et les jeunes gens traversèrent la route pour rejoindre la balade aménagée au bord du fleuve. Au loin, le soleil déclinait derrière les buildings.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Walter…

\- Merci pour tes… soins…

En prononçant ces mots, les moments de douce intimité entre eux revirent à la mémoire du jeune homme, de même que la délicieuse torture des mains de Paige sur lui et la lutte acharnée qu'il avait dû mener pour garder le contrôle…

En face d'eux, le pont se dressait, majestueux, au-dessus du scintillement du fleuve. Walter se figea, en pleine réflexion, observant attentivement la chaîne de buildings autour d'eux.

\- Il y a un souci ? Walter…

\- Vite, cours ! s'exclama le génie en saisissant la main de l'ancienne serveuse avant de s'élancer

Paige le suivait aussi vite que lui permettaient sa robe longue et ses chaussures à talons, troublée par leur contact physique autant que par cette raison inconnue qui les faisait courir le long de la berge… Walter l'aida à grimper l'enfilade de marches le menant sur le pont puis, toujours en la pressant, il la mena jusqu'à un pilier de pierre.

\- Là ! regarde…

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Le soleil, regarde… Tu devrais voir, là où tu es placée…

\- Walter… Tu veux dire… Il n'y pas de danger ?

\- De danger ? Bien sûr que non, je te demande de regarder, pas de sauter par-dessus la rambarde… en plus… ce serait compliqué, avec ta tenue…

\- Walter…

\- Oui ? Tu vois ?

\- Walter, tu nous as fait courir pour regarder le soleil… et pas pour éviter un quelconque danger… ?

\- … Non…

\- … Walter impulsif… Je n'y aurais jamais cru, si je ne le voyais pas… Murmura la jeune femme qui ne savait plus si elle devait rire de la situation, s'attendrir ou soupirer

Le jeune surdoué rougit légèrement, comme pris sur le fait. Il releva la tête, croisa le regard de son amie et fit une petite moue penaude. Paige éclata de rire.

\- Allez, qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir, qui mérite de courir comme si nous avions le diable au trousses ?

\- … Le soleil, entre les buildings… Normalement tu es juste à la bonne place pour voir…

\- Je ne vois rien, Walter…

\- Il est trop tard ? Le jeune homme réfléchit un bref instant avant de reprendre : attends…

Avec délicatesse, il poussa la jeune femme qui se retrouva bientôt compressée entre la rambarde, le pilier en pierre et le corps ferme de son ami… Ils étaient si proches qu'elle percevait l'odeur subtile de son après-rasage, les effluves discrètes de l'huile essentielle de lavande... Walter surveillait la chaîne d'immeubles qui leur barrait la vue. Soudain, un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres charnues.

\- Regarde… ça commence…

Paige détourna les yeux de son compagnon de soirée pour découvrir, stupéfaite, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Derrière les hauts buildings, le soleil s'était dissimulé et ses rayons traversaient certaines verrières ou s'échappaient des interstices entre deux bâtiments. De leur point de vue, le couple pouvait admirer de longs rais de lumière dorée qui transperçaient la pénombre et venaient s'échouer contre les murs de béton ou de pierre, y créant des flaques éblouissantes et mouvantes… Ils contemplèrent ce spectacle éphémère jusqu'à ce que l'astre ne disparaisse, laissant l'ombre envahir ces montagnes artificielles…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Walter prit soudain conscience de leur proximité physique leurs corps étaient presque collés et seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Il était incapable de prononcer un mot, comme tétanisé par ces émotions qui affluaient massivement en lui, perturbant son cerveau habitué à tout maîtriser… Lorsque Paige s'humecta les lèvres, ce fut comme un signal pour lui. Le jeune homme se pencha doucement vers elle et vint effleurer sa bouche tentatrice. Comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, s'appesantit… Paige soupira de plaisir, laissant enfin sa main se perdre avec délices dans les boucles brunes, arrachant un léger râle de satisfaction au génie. Ce dernier approfondit leur baiser et vint poser une main sur le visage de sa compagne, tandis que l'autre bras l'enserrait par la taille, l'attirant plus près encore. Lorsque Walter commença à lui mordiller tendrement la lèvre inférieure, une brève pression sur la nuque lui fit reprendre un baiser plus passionné, plus fougueux, qui les laissa bientôt à bout de souffle, front contre front. Le génie prit rapidement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et, soudain gêné, il bafouilla maladroitement

Je… euh…

Paige ne put s'empêcher de sourire cet homme pouvait s'avérer aussi attachant et séduisant que, parfois, insupportable. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, savourant encore un instant ce baiser magique puis lui tendit la main en proposant

\- On rentre au garage ? Je ne voudrais pas laisser Ralph et Toby seuls trop longtemps…

\- Tu as raison, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête de notre cher comportementaliste, murmura Walter en lui prenant la main.

Il était soulagé que la jeune femme n'aborde pas le sujet des émotions ou même de ce baiser dont il ne savait plus quoi penser, si ce n'est… qu'il avait été fabuleux… Et qu'étrangement, sans la moindre logique, le génie n'aspirait qu'à réitérer cette expérience avec Paige…


End file.
